Take a Chance on Me
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Gibbs has something special for Tony's birthday. Sequel to Bad Bad Dragon. Gibbs/DiNozzo


Title:Take a Chance on Me

Author:Taylorgibbs

Fandom:NCIS

Category:PWP, domestic

Pairing:Gibbs, DiNozzo

Rating:FRM

Spoilers: None specific

Summary: Gibbs has something special for Tony's birthday.

Author Note: Thanks to tejas for the beta. Dedicated to Sorgy. Happy birthday!

This is the sequel to Bad Bad Dragon, which can be found /works/223451 It is probably a good idea to read that story first. "Chance" can be found at the Bad Dragon

Warning: Toys, Kink

Six weeks after Bad Bad Dragon

Tony walked up to the front step, eyeing a box that was sitting on the porch. He smirked as he got closer. Was Jethro really tired of the toys they had from Bad Dragon? After the first delivery had been thoroughly explored, they'd gotten a couple of "adoptions"—toys that hadn't passed muster for one reason or another. Toys that were perfectly fine for play but had some sort of small issue that didn't allow for them to be sold at full price to the public.

But this… Tony eyed the box from all angles, wondering what toy might be in there. They'd talked about a few—the anthro dragon, for the times when they wanted something that was more traditional. The faerie dragon—if Tony dared. That one was very thick and he just wasn't sure if he could handle that. And the fusion. Oh god, he wanted the fusion.

But Gibbs had had his eagle eyes on one toy and one toy alone—Chance. The stallion. Chance, all fourteen plus inches of him in large, all seven in small. Gibbs wanted Chance, and unlike the other toys, Gibbs seemed fascinated by this one. Not surprised. Not shocked. Tony almost dared to suspect that Gibbs might want to get closer with Chance than any other toy.

They didn't play that way. Ever. Gibbs didn't have a lot of use for toys—Fleshlight excepted for those times when he was between wives. Pre Tony. But he'd seemed captivated by the idea and the shape of Chance. Flared, unflared, it didn't seem to matter. Any size would do. And Tony'd been quietly setting money aside to get Chance, though Tony hadn't figured out what size yet. And how serious Gibbs was about it all. Did he just want the toy for decoration, or would he actually use it on Tony? Was he daring enough to try the large, or would he be safe and go medium? It wasn't as if the things could be exchanged, and it was a large investment, all things considered.

They'd talked about getting Chance sooner, but a combination of emergency house repairs, an unexpected tax bill, and a crazy schedule at work had conspired to screw that up. So Tony had started socking away ten or fifteen dollars a week—who needed donuts for breakfast anyway—and he was nearly there. In a couple weeks, he'd be able to get a Chance for Gibbs. For them both.

Tony stared at the box for another long moment, picking it up and walking inside. He stopped in the entryway for a second, looking around for Gibbs. He'd kinda expected cowboy-style steak over the fire. It was what he liked. They were doing dinner with Jack this weekend, at some fancy place that Gibbs would no-doubt pretend to hate. But Tony would get him into a suit, and not the tan thing he wore to church and special events at work. And not the black one Tony still associated with Jenny. No, he'd have Gibbs in the charcoal gray one with the dark blue pinstripe so faint you couldn't even see it from a couple feet away. But it brought out the blue of Gibbs' eyes. And it took Tony's breath away, no matter how many times he saw Gibbs wearing—owning—that suit.

"Hey, Bossman, where are ya?" he asked, dropping the box on the coffee table and sniffing experimentally. There was a hint of garlic and herbs in the air, foreign and yet still somehow comforting to Tony. It reminded him of his Nonna's house. It wasn't something he ever associated with their quick dinners spent together after long workdays. They were much more apt to throw a frozen pizza in the oven or bring home carryout or order food for delivery. Cooking—real cooking instead of grilling—was a rarity for men with their schedules.

Tony wandered through the dining room and kitchen, sticking his head into the basement and calling for Gibbs again. Then he spotted his lover outside. Jethro had stripped down to only cargo shorts, the blazing heat of summer not abating though it was early evening. His lover's hair was a little darker than normal from his post-work shower, longer than usual strands caressing his nape. He'd been growing his hair out bit by bit for Tony, and Tony approved. High and tight wasn't as sexy as those bangs drifting over Jethro's forehead were, as the silver strands that brushed his lover's ears. As the little curl his hair had as it rested against his neck.

Tony stopped off at the fridge and grabbed two Dominion Ales, popping the tops on them both. The caps went skimming into the trashcan and Tony barely resisted a fist-pump, knowing he'd slosh the beer. He put the bottles on the kitchen table, stripping off his dress shirt, and snagging a T-shirt off one of the kitchen chairs. It was Jethro's old USMC one, worn to a softness The Gap and Banana Republic could never quite replicate, no matter how hard they tried. Tony slipped it on, sighing as the scent of his lover surrounded him. Gibbs had worn this recently, and the sawdust, bourbon, coffee smell of his lover wrapped around Tony, making his mood even brighter.

Jethro opened the French doors and gave Tony his most irreverent grin. "Happy birthday. Get your present yet?" Jethro's grin turned sly, and Tony shivered. He crossed the room and went outside onto the deck, wanting to get closer to his lover, and pressed a bottle into Gibbs' hand.

"Thanks!" Tony clinked bottles with his lover and tried not to eye the tanned expanse of Gibbs' chest, silvery hair covering golden skin and muscles than put Tony to shame. Deciding to do the unexpected, he didn't answer Jethro. Instead he pointedly ignored his lover's question, opening the grill instead.

"Chicken breasts?" he asked as a garlicky/lemony scent surrounded him. It smelled so damn good, and his mouth began watering. Lunch had been a hurried bagel with ham and Swiss, gulped down at eleven am, many hours ago.

"And macaroni salad. Nothing too fancy. We have dinner with Dad this weekend."

"Mmm." Tony agreed, leaning in, brushing the cold bottle against Jethro's nipple. It tightened and beaded, his lover groaned and Tony smirked. It was good to know that he had a hold over Jethro, that he knew all of his lover's hot spots.

"You open your present yet?" Gibbs was good, but Tony knew him too well, knew when he was dying of anticipation.

"Was that for me?" Tony asked, giving his lover his most innocent look.

"You damn well know it was," Gibbs growled playfully.

"Not yet," Tony replied, curving a hand around Jethro's neck and kissing him gently, using that opportunity to brush the bottle over his lover's other nipple.

"Stop that," Gibbs said, lightly headslapping Tony. "Gotta concentrate on the food." Jethro might have acted as if he wasn't getting hot and bothered, but Tony felt the way his lover gasped and jerked against him.

"You could have gotten pizza or Chinese," Tony put in. "Less cooking, more time to check out my gift."

"Its your fortieth birthday. Ya deserve a home-cooked meal," Gibbs said gruffly, a little color staining his cheeks. "We live on fast food too much. Every guy deserves a home-cooked meal every once in awhile."

Tony wanted to make some snarky, flippant comment, but he held back, sensing this was important to Jethro. "You make the marinade?" he asked carefully, cataloguing Jethro's body language. The tips of his ears were red and something about his body posture made Tony believe he was a little uncertain, a little less confident than usual.

"And the macaroni salad."

"Oh?" Tony asked, wandering into the kitchen. He walked to the fridge and looked inside. Sure enough, there was a large bowl of pasta salad, elbows plump, the mayonnaise clinging to the noodles. Little bits of red and orange pepper and nuggets of green onion were sprinkled throughout and Tony couldn't resist fishing out a noodle and eating it, the tangy-sweet dressing bursting over his palate. He couldn't hold back his groan. Gibbs had made this? For him?

"Damn, that's good!"

"I know."

Tony took a drag on his beer, noticing how the flavor melded with that of the pasta salad. This was gonna be a hell of a meal.

"Made the marinade too. You'll like it. And we'll go to the ice cream place down the road for dessert. Or Krispy Kreme."

Tony's mouth flooded with saliva at the thought of some hot fresh glazed donuts and he gave his lover a smile. "If I didn't already love you, after tonight…"

"Best is yet to come, DiNozzo."

"The box," Tony stated. It wasn't a question. "What did you get me?"

"Gift that keeps on giving," Jethro replied enigmatically. He opened the fridge and fished out a couple pieces of pasta, dropping one on the floor. Java, their cat, was dancing around, prancing, begging for attention in his very feline way.

Before the noodle had even hit the hardwood floor, the cat had gobbled it up. He looked at Tony, expression innocent, and licked his chops. Tony tried to resist the feline, but he reached down, offering his fingers to the cat. Java's raspy tongue cleaned them off, and Tony crossed to the sink, rinsing and washing his hand off.

"It's good," Jethro said, a satisfied look on his face. "Dish it up, birthday boy. Food, then dessert, then you can open your present."

"Thought you'd already started the presents for me, though I wouldn't have minded unwrapping you," Tony shot back, fingertip trailing over Gibbs' abdomen as his lover turned away.

The food was incredible. The chicken tender and juicy, the macaroni salad tangy, and the beer worked perfectly with them both. Tony could feel himself relaxing with every bite. There wasn't much conversation, but they never seemed to need a lot when they were alone together, and that suited Tony just fine. In his time with Gibbs, he'd learned that his lover didn't need him to perform like a trained seal. And Tony had learned to let his guard down, slowly, gradually. Now it was second nature for him to relax into a new role at home, in a place where Gibbs didn't even raise an eyebrow to him reading a book, or watching a historical documentary on TV.

It was freeing that Tony didn't have to pretend to be anything he wasn't here at home. He finally felt as if he belonged for the first time in forever. They had a great relationship, a damn healthy sex life, with and without Bad Dragon, and his lover had cooked him dinner for his birthday. What else did a guy need when turning the big four-oh?

Well, there was that box begging to be opened…

Gibbs had watched Tony carefully throughout dinner. Even though he wasn't a dramatic guy, he'd set the scene pretty damn well, from the light but filling meal, to the casual way he was dressed. To…dessert. By suggesting something light and easy to eat, Gibbs hoped that he'd pull Tony's attention away from the post-dessert dessert, as he thought of it. The box and all it offered.

He cleared the plates, putting one down for Java. The silly cat loved table scraps of any kind, and even though Gibbs would have bet the animal would have turned his nose up at marinade and macaroni salad, he was sniffing and dancing around excitedly. Java licked the plate clean, twining around Gibbs' legs before jumping on the table and head butting Tony.

"Krispy Kreme?" Gibbs suggested, referring to the famous donut chain. There was one nearby and Gibbs and Tony had figured out when the donuts would be at their hottest and freshest. It was one of the few law enforcement clichés that Gibbs observed, and the donuts were so good that he allowed for the ribbing and jokes.

"Yeah." Tony gave Gibbs such a natural, relaxed, bright smile. Gibbs wished that everyone at work could see this side of DiNozzo. It'd probably surprise most of them. Gibbs rinsed off the plates and then pulled Tony to his feet, giving him a gentle kiss.

"Gonna get a shirt on and then we can go."

Tony nodded and Gibbs felt his lover's eyes on him as he trotted downstairs to grab a freshly cleaned NIS shirt from the to-be-folded clean laundry basket. He jammed his feet into deck shoes and walked upstairs. Tony was wearing one of Gibbs old Ts, but it suited him, even if it was a little snug in the chest. It accentuated DiNozzo's muscular physique, and Gibbs approved.

He tossed his keys to Tony, grinning when the other man's face lit up. They usually took the truck or Tony's Mustang when they went out, and when Gibbs did pull the Challenger out, he always drove it. No debate. No discussion. Tony hadn't even dare asked to drive Gibbs' most prized possession.

Tony stared at the keys for a moment. "You sure?"

"Positive. Happy birthday."

The grin Tony gave Gibbs would have melted a much tougher man than himself, and he ruffled Tony's hair. "Speed limit, no racing. No dick size wars with anyone."

"On it, Boss."

Tony settled in the front seat of the car, looking at Gibbs. He supposed he was giving his lover an out, but Gibbs didn't seem at all eager to take it. "You sure?"

"Just drive, DiNozzo."

Tony wasn't stupid. He tightened his hands on the wheel and began to make their way toward Route 1 and Krispy Kreme. He couldn't get the image of that box out of his mind, not even as he munched on two warm-out-of-the-oven glazed donuts that melted in his mouth. Not even as he chased them down with milk. Not as he washed his hands, after Gibbs said that "damn grease" wasn't going to dirty up his car. And definitely not after driving them home, the car handling like a dream.

When they walked into the house, Tony sat down on the couch, licking a stray crumb of glaze off his upper lip. He reached for the box, but Gibbs shook his head. Tony curled his hands into fists, barely able to resist touching the box. But Tony knew if he did, Gibbs would pull back, making him pay, making him hold off on opening the box.

Oh god, Gibbs could withhold the box completely! 

Tony swallowed hard, wincing at that thought. He clenched his hands together, interlacing his fingers and stared at a spot over Gibbs' shoulder, trying to remain calm, and when the other man walked away, Tony resolutely didn't follow his progression with his eyes, much as he wanted to.

"Want to open this?" Gibbs asked, placing the box on Tony's lap. "Gift from me to you. To use…however you want."

There was a catch in Gibbs' voice and Tony stared at his lover, wondering if Jethro was saying what Tony suspected. What he hoped for…

"Gibbs?" he asked, his voice a little strangled.

"Tony," Gibbs replied, watching him.

"What do you mean, to use however I…" Tony trailed off, seeing his lover's ears reddening. "Oh. Do you mean..." But no, he couldn't. Gibbs didn't do that. Didn't like that. Didn't play. So there was no way at all.

"Yeah," Gibbs said shyly. Gibbs? Shy? It just seemed wrong to Tony on so many levels.

"Upstairs?" Tony asked, taking the box and leaning in to Gibbs. As he stood, he bumped his lover's chest teasingly. Gibbs tried to manage a smile, but it was clear he was nervous.

Tony chewed his lip as he followed Gibbs up the stairs, box cradled in his hands. "Jethro…"

"I want to, Tony. Just gotta…take it slow." He turned to Tony and winked. "Gonna take a chance on me?"

Chance?

Chance?

Tony's brain started firing off random signals and he had to grab the banister to steady himself.

"Chance?" he asked, his voice so high pitched it might as well have been a squeak. Gibbs met his gaze steadily, nodding. He'd regained his composure for the moment and seemed like the Gibbs Tony was used to. And he'd even made a music reference. Granted, it was from a song that had been popular when Tony'd been in grammar school, but it was something. Baby steps.

Tony opened his mouth, ready to say something about that, when Gibbs gave him a knowing look and shook his head. "Time's wastin', Tony."

"How do you do that?" Tony grumbled, shaking his head.

"Practice."

Tony grumbled but didn't say any more. He followed Gibbs into the bedroom, watching as the other man methodically stripped off his clothes and motioned to the box. "Gonna open that?"

"Yeah, Boss," Tony said a little uneasily. He wasn't entirely comfortable with this yet. Or maybe it was just the magnitude of what was happening. Gibbs didn't bottom, he didn't ever want anal play, and he hadn't seemed to want rimming. Ever. So knowing that Gibbs wanted this—or wanted to give it to Tony—that was huge.

He watched as Gibbs grabbed the lube and placed it and a towel on the bed. Gibbs was relaxed, half hard already, his gaze sharp and clear and focused on the box.

"You sure?" Tony asked, sitting beside Gibbs. The other man settled on the bed and arched a brow. "Okay, so you're sure. Tony blew out a slow breath and nodded, tilting his head and watching Gibbs. "Thanks," he said quietly.

If he made too big a deal of this, it might piss Gibbs off. But to not even address it was so much worse, in Tony's opinion. He had to hope the one word was enough without being too much.

Gibbs gave him that crooked smile Tony loved so much and nodded, motioning with his head to the box. "Gonna open it?" 

"I…yeah," Tony said, flushing a little. He opened the box carefully, reverently. This was an expensive box and he wasn't going to just tear into it. He followed the slit that someone—he supposed Gibbs—had put in the packaging when first cleaning and prepping its contents. Two toys rested on green velvet fabric, a piece of paper sitting on top of them. Tony read the short message in Gibbs' handwriting, and set that aside, a simple happy birthday, but the fact that it was from Gibbs—the fact that all of this was rom Gibbs—made it mean even more.

Tony reached in and brought out two toys, one smaller and with a wider head proportionally and a medium one with a smaller, less broad head. The smaller one was pale pink and brown, while the larger was black. As expected, the toys were shaped like horses. Flared and unflared horses, no less.

"Let me," Gibbs said, his voice tight and needy. Tony blinked a couple of times, unused to that sound in Gibbs' voice. He put the smaller one in his lover's hand and watched as Gibbs curved his fingers around it, squeezing, his chest hitching, eyes widening.

Tony knew all of Gibbs' non-verbal arousal signs and Gibbs was getting turned on. "You like?" he asked, trying to keep his own voice steady. Gibbs brought the toy up to his face, darting his tongue out and tracing around the flared rim. His eyes fluttered closed and he pressed the toy against his now-closed mouth, his hand dropping to his hard cock.

Tony didn't know where to look. Should he look at what Gibbs' mouth was doing, or follow that hand stroking Gibbs' cock, which was already beginning to leak, a few pearly drops gathering on the head?

He dropped to his knees, licking Gibbs' cock, running his tongue over the head much as Gibbs was doing with the toy. When Gibbs pulled the toy away, it was wet with saliva, his eyes wide and a more vibrant blue than Tony could remember seeing.

"Family had horses," Gibbs said, his voice rough. "That power…the mating." He shifted his position, stretching out on the bed. "Get me ready."

"Okay," Tony replied. This he could understand and identify with. He'd seen some gorgeous horses, though they were in different and more controlled arenas than Gibbs had. For a while there, Tony's father had invested in a couple of racehorses, and Tony'd been present for a couple of matings. It was power at its most raw and beautiful strength

He settled on the bed next to Gibbs, who came to rest in the middle of the bed on the towel, legs open, arms stretched over his head. His muscular, tanned torso gleamed and the toys stood out on the white bedspread. Tony lubed up a finger, bringing it to Gibbs' hole slowly. He shoved an old pillow under Gibbs' hips, making sure the angle was as good as Tony could get.

"You ready, Jethro?" His lover was still gripping the smaller of the toys, jacking it and twisting his hand around the head.

"Yeah." Gibbs strained into Tony's touch and Tony's cock nearly exploded. He'd been wanting to do this, hoping Gibbs would allow this, for a long time now. He coated the hole gently with the lube, using more than he would have on himself.

"Have you been? This…"

"Long time ago."

In typical Gibbs fashion, he didn't expand on that and Tony didn't ask for more details. He'd do that sometime…but right now, with his finger tracing over Gibbs' hot hole, Tony could barely remember to breathe.

"Want to start with the small one." The strain in Gibbs' voice nearly drove Tony crazy. Starting implied something else happening. The medium or…was Gibbs going to let him fuck him? 

Tony groaned low, gripping his cock hard to stop himself from coming there and then. He dribbled more lube on his hand, the tip of his finger beginning to breach Gibbs. His lover was as tight as expected, but he relaxed into it fairly easily and soon Tony was in to the first knuckle, Gibbs groaning and jacking the toy.

"You sure this has been awhile?" Tony teased, more to keep his mind at the task at finger, the tight, snug, hot ass gloving his finger. Gibbs' ass. "Oh god!"

"That good?" Gibbs asked, body twitching, ass clenching down on Tony's finger. If this was how it felt around Tony's finger, he couldn't imagine what it would be like around his cock. If Gibbs ever let Tony get inside. God, that would be amazing. Tony closed his eyes and groaned at the thought of all that wet heat gripping him.

"Great," Tony whispered. He had to focus on stretching Gibbs, opening him up slowly, giving Gibbs all his concentration. If Tony thought too hard about this, he'd be done before he was even ready to settle in.

"Use it," Gibbs urged, slipping the toy into Tony's hand.

"Condom?" 

"Wash it after. Want to feel it."

He wanted to feel it? Tony bit back his groan, coating the toy generously with lube, stroking it in long sweeps of his hand, Gibbs' eyes riveted on what he was doing. Gibbs' hand found his cock and he rubbed it, long pulls ending with a teasing little twist at the tip that made him leak. It would soon be Lake Gibbs on his abdomen, Tony knew, and he sat back on his haunches for a moment, watching Gibbs jacking himself.

"You're a kinky bastard," Tony managed through his thickened throat.

"That a problem?" Gibbs asked equally breathlessly.

"Nope!" Tony grinned at his lover. Gibbs had taken this kink well in hand, had made it his own, and Tony couldn't be more pleased. He stroked the tip of the toy, wondering how Gibbs would take it. Wondering how much Gibbs would take. It was a wide toy and long for a newbie, especially at the tip, where it was flared, much like its animal counterpart was.

Gibbs swallowed hard. "Please, Tony." Gibbs never asked—this was as new as the rest of it. Tony placed the toy at Gibbs' entrance, teasing, tantalizing, opening his lover around it. It took some time and patience, but soon that big head was inside Gibbs, and Tony's lover was groaning, fisting the medium sized toy now, his head whipping from side to side. His abdominals were tight, legs twitching with little minute motions.

"Come here. I need you," Gibbs said, his eyes desperate. The only way they could make this work was if they sixty-nined, and Tony left the toy inside Gibbs as he adjusted himself, moving his cock to within Gibbs' grasp.

Tony wasn't at all surprised when Gibbs' wet hand parted his own cheeks and the medium toy wormed its way inside. Gibbs followed that up by sucking Tony's cock into his very talented mouth. Tony swallowed Gibbs' cock and tried to concentrate on keeping basic muscle movement. He wouldn't come before Gibbs.

He wouldn't.

Oh God!

Gibbs twisted the toy deep inside Tony, tormenting his prostate, and Tony groaned low around Gibbs' dick, his orgasm coiling low in his belly. He began to move the toy in and out of Gibbs quickly, increasing the suction on his cock, trusting that his lover could handle taking more of Chance.

"Tony!" Gibbs cried out, tearing his mouth off Tony's cock. As the colder air brushed over him, Tony started shaking, just as Gibbs' come flooded his mouth. Gibbs swallowed him down again and Tony's world exploded, shattering into a million shards. He drifted on clouds, barely aware of who he was, where he was.

"Clean up time," Gibbs whispered. It may have been a minute or a year, Tony had no idea. He whimpered around Gibbs' softening cock head as his lover removed the toy from his ass, and Tony slowly, gently, eased the smaller but thicker toy from Gibbs. His lover let out a low groan when the toy was released, but didn't speak..

Tony struggled to his feet, helping Gibbs to stand up, And as his lover's hand encircled Tony's wrist, he knew how important this was, not only to his lover, but to their relationship. It was so hard for Gibbs to be vulnerable to anyone and he'd laid himself out completely bare for Tony.

It was humbling.

It was beautiful.

It was the best and most intimate gift anyone could have ever given Tony.

"Happy birthday," Gibbs told Tony, his expression reflecting the gravity of his gift.

"Thank you," Tony replied equally seriously. They'd taken an important new step in their relationship together. "Thanks for taking the chance."

Gibbs gave Tony another crooked smile. "Thanks for taking the chance on me."

And Tony knew they weren't talking about the toys.


End file.
